


[BOTW] Link in Gerudo Town

by Umbrelloid



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, femboy, gerudo, huge ass, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: You know how Link gets kicked out of Gerudo Town if you take off the outfit? Well, my uncle who works at Mario says that dropping 100 Master Swords in the middle of town and spinning 1,000 times beforehand causes this cool Easter Egg to occur.-Champion of Venus is a visual novel about lewd goddesses and the mortals who bang in their names. Public build available here!
Relationships: Buliara/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link/Riju (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 46





	[BOTW] Link in Gerudo Town

Riju descended from her palace to check on the commotion. She was tiny compared to most of her Gerudo sisters, and yet they bowed deeply to their Chief as she passed. As she approached the marketplace, she heard the source of the kerfuffle ahead of her: a soft moaning sound that floated on the desert air, coupled with a rapid, fleshy slapping. It didn’t take a detective to figure out what was going on. Riju glanced up at her towering bodyguard, Buliara, who maintained a stiff and impenetrable expression as they walked onwards.

At last, they turned a corner, and laid eyes upon the depravity. Two Gerudo were already sprawling against market stalls, panting for air, the silks torn from their groins to reveal their coffee-coloured pussies leaking puddles of white seed. They murmured apologies to their Chief as Riju strode imperiously past, toward the fountain and the young, blond stud thrusting into yet another Gerudo woman.

The gate guard howled as Link pounded her tight cunt, tugging her head back by her ponytail and pummelling her pussy hard and fast while she teetered on her feet. “This is what you get…for not letting me in!” Link groaned, sinking his palms into her huge, glossy asscheeks and biting his lip in pleasure. Gerudo pussy was better than he’d ever imagined: thanks to their powerful cores, their pussies could clench tighter than any other girl he knew – especially impressive, considering almost every Gerudo was massive compared to him. Sweat poured down his lithe body, dripping from his hair in the glaring desert heat. If not for the adrenaline pumping through his system, he might have passed out by now. He certainly lacked the ability to focus on anything besides the curvy slut in front of him, her asscheeks clapping across his entire pelvis while she moaned like the dumbstruck whore she was.

“Should I snap him in two?” Buliara asked her Chief, who shook her head neatly. Riju was staring fixedly at Link’s perky ass and huge, smooth balls swinging back and forth as he pumped away, gasping and groaning in pleasure. Riju could feel her heart racing faster, and an annoying tingling sensation building down below… She cleared her throat and looked away, her fingers knitting into her skirts.

“I think not. Simply seize him…and bring him to the palace. I’d like a word with our Hero of Time.”

Buliara nodded gruffly and stepped forwards, laying a hand on Link’s shoulder with a firm clap. The impact startled him so much that he seized up and came, and Riju covered her mouth with the back of a hand as thick jets of seed erupted from around the gate guard’s pussy, spurting out of her with such force that they shot around Link’s hips and drenched the ground behind him. He was flooding her with cum, blasting her womb with so much hot, fertile voe spunk that she was almost certainly impregnated. Riju bit her bottom lip and disguised a minute groan: when Buliara tugged Link back, his monstercock splorched out of the girl, still drizzling a tide of leftover semen from his tip. The poor, wrecked girl gurgled over the fountain edge, oozing hot seed down her thighs as she sagged to her knees in exhaustion.

“I’m sorry…my chief…” she wheezed.

Buliara had never looked more enraged. Hooking an arm around Link’s waist, she lifted him kicking and squirming onto her shoulder and turned, carrying him back toward the palace. “H-Hey!” he cried, surprised and appalled. “I was just getting started! Let me go!”

Riju followed, leaving the exhausted, cum-flooded women behind. Yes, she had plenty of say to the Hero of Time…

-

Back at the palace, Link stood before Riju’s throne with an uncomfortable look on his face. The petite Gerudo chief sat with one leg slung across the other, her small hands resting nearly on her thick, brown thighs. Buliara stood by her side, looking as though she’d like to run Link through on her spear.

“The innkeep saw me naked,” Link explained. “Once the word got out that…I’m a male…the townsfolk started to crowd around me and demand I strip. I guess I…got a little too heated…”

“A little too heated,” Riju repeated, re-crossing her legs. “I suppose this is my fault, in a way.”

“My lady—” started Buliara, but Riju waved her off.

“I should have given you a room in the palace, instead of risking your secret. That is a mistake I won’t repeat. From now on, you will share my chambers, so I can keep a close eye on you.”

Her words shocked everyone in the room. Link frowned while Buliara tightened her grip on the spear. Riju rose from her throne and stepped down to Link’s level, maintaining eye contact with him as she rested a palm on his bare chest. In truth, she adored his slender figure and smooth, blond hair. He looked surprisingly girlish for a voe, and yet the thick, throbbing mass between his legs couldn’t have been more manly. Riju could feel her breeding instincts awakening even now, simply from touching him.

“Well, Link? Do you accept, or do I need to have you thrown out of town?”

“I…accept,” Link said weakly.

“Good. Then bathe and report to my bedroom. And be prepared for a long…lecture…on the proper use of discretion.” Riju smiled. “This audience is concluded.”

-

Buliara stood statuesque by the bedroom door, trying desperately not to get riled up as she watched her chief crawl toward Link on the bed. Nude, Riju revealed her figure was more Gerudo-esque than one might initially assume: her thighs and stomach were deliciously toned, and she possessed a thick, wobbly ass that just wouldn’t quit. Link groaned when she cupped her lips around the head of his cock and sank slowly downwards, never breaking eye contact even when his throbbing monstercock entered her throat. She glugged and gurgled on his prick, sliding up and down, up and down in slooow, steady strokes until every last inch was lubed up. Finally, leaning back, Riju grasped Link’s shoulders and rose over his lap. Her pussy kissed his tip, and as her breasts squished against his chest, she plunged downwards.

“Ha--!” Link cried, feeling Riju’s wetness wrap around him. She was so tight it was nearly painful, but she relaxed as she rolled her hips in slow circles, gasping and moaning in the sweetest voice he’d ever heard. Buliara shifted with discomfort and squeezed her thick, oak-like thighs together, trying to ignore the damp sensation trailing down them. Buliara hadn’t felt like this in a long time, and to see her chief succumbing to the temptations of the voe…! It was nearly too much for the bodyguard to bear.

Riju flung her head back, tossing her hair over her shoulders as she sped up, rocking and rolling her ass faster and harder, up and down Link’s throbbing cock. Clap, clap, smack… Her belly bulged around the girth in her core, but she took it like a champ, sinking slooowly down until her pussylips kissed his hilt. Huffing and puffing, she gazed into Link’s nervous, wavering eyes and touched a finger to his bottom lip.

“I heard…you’ve come across a new power,” Riju said breathlessly. “Won’t you show it to me?”

Link groaned softly. He’d fucked his way through three massive Gerudo women out in the town, and yet Riju, of all Gerudo, was managing to overwhelm him. “Y-Yeah,” he said weakly, and concentrated. A moment later, Riju was shocked to see three more Links materialise around her, each of them naked and erect.

“Oh, my…” Riju whispered, cupping a cock in each hand and stroking them slowly. “And where did these fellows come from?”

“It’s…the power of the Four Sword,” Link explained, too exhilarated to speak above a low growl. He grasped Riju’s hips tightly and started to guide them back and forth, wanting her to move again. She complied, arching her back and deftly pumping over his cock, making him cry out in bliss.

“I’d like to learn more about it,” Riju purred as she worked, cupping Link’s face between her palms. “But I can’t possibly handle all of these voe at once. Buliara, won’t you help me?”

Buliara tensed. “My lady, you can’t possibly—”

“Oh?” Riju crooned as two cocks slid against her face, pressing on her cheekbones and obscuring her eyes. “Very well, then. I suppose I’ll have to let all four of these monstercocks wreck my tiny, fragile body…until I’m naught but a twitching heap on the ground…”

Buliara looked at her feet, at the small puddle of her own juices that had started to collect between them. At last, she heaved a deep breath, squared her powerful shoulders, and opened her mouth to respond—

-

GLUCK, GLUCK, GLARK, GLUCK, GLUCK--! Buliara choked on two massive cocks at once, her eyes rolling back in their sockets as two lithe bellies thrusted before her. The Links clasped each other tightly for balance as they wrecked Buliara’s throat, bulging her thick neck outwards as she gagged and spluttered like a sloppy cocksleeve. On all fours, she could do little but brace herself against the nonstop pummelling.

Beneath her, sprawling on her back in the opposite direction, was Riju. She groaned as she wrapped her arms around Buliara’s waist and buried her face in the bodyguard’s cunt, suckling and kissing her sopping folds, making the bull-bitch clench her muscled, watermelon-popping thighs around her chief’s head. Once Riju had paid the proper attention to Buliara’s pussy, she looked up at the twin cocks hovering in front of her face…and opened wide. One of them plunged inside while the other stabbed into Buliara’s asshole, fucking the two of them without mercy. ULG, GUCK, GUCK, guck GLURK! Riju’s neck danced around the huge, thrusting pillar while ropes of girly cum oozed from Buliara onto Riju’s neck and chest. The little chief was in bliss, squirming amidst the sauna-like heat of her bodyguard coupled with four enraged studs. Spittle ran from Buliara’s chin onto Riju’s pussy, drenching it, and suddenly one cock yanked out of the bodyguard’s maw and pressed against the chief’s tiny cunt. Riju gargled on dick as he thrusted inside, bulging her belly once again. Now both girls were being spitroasted, pounded to within an inch of their sanity by four enormous, smooth, voe dicks. The sounds of soggy slapping filled the air, as the clones punished the slutty Gerudo by making them jiggle, wobble and bounce under the constant, heavy beating of hips. The two women didn’t have a hope of resisting Link’s rapid thrusting, and as they climbed toward their climaxes, they realised they were no longer in control.

At the exact same time, Riju and Buliara arched their bodies and trembled in bliss, cumming hard all over Link’s throbbing cocks. In the same moment, the four Links thrashed forwards, lodging their cocks as deep in the squirming sluts as possible and exploding inside them. Thick gluts of cum washed across their wombs, flooding them to the brink with hot, white seed.

-

Buliara grunted as she mounted two of the Links, who half-sat opposite each other with their thighs intertwined and their cocks pressed together. “Filthy voe,” she snarled as they bunched up against her pussy, and with a sharp thrust, she took them inside. “Mmngh!” She huffed and puffed as she fucked their massive cocks, burying one Link’s face under her massive, sweaty tits while her massive shelves of asscheeks bounded up and down before the other one. She used their cocks like an oversized dildo – something Buliara had plenty of experience with – her lips drawing back from her teeth in a savage grimace as she moved faster and faster. Meanwhile, Riju lovingly rode one Link’s cock while sucking another, slurping and popping and bulging her cheeks around his girth. The petite chief was in love, addicted to the bliss that threatened to swallow her whole each time Link’s cockhead punched the back of her womb. Her eyes flew up and back in their sockets, and she knitted her fingers behind the real Link’s head as she bounced up and down on his fuckrod.

“Ah…ahn…!” she cried as Link nibbled her neck, plapping her asscheeks on his thighs, making her massive buns wobble and ripple like jello as they slapped against him harder and harder! She was beyond exhaustion, but she was in heat, and she refused to stop until her pregnancy was assured. “Hnng!” She squeezed Link’s thighs between her own as she came, shuddering, squirting like a broken faucet as her body surrendered to the pleasure. Link gasped, and suddenly the cock in her hand was bucking, bursting a huge load all over her face and tits. She opened wide and swallowed mouthfuls of cum while the real Link pulled her waist toward him, lifted his knees, and shook in orgasm. Her womb was flooded once again, her belly swelling outwards, bigger and bigger by the second. By the time he finished, Riju’s tummy sported a firm pout of a cum-bulge. “Haaah…”

Riju slowly dismounted, letting Link’s cock slide out of her inch by inch. When he finally popped out of her, she fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, gasping heavily for precious air. Link peered at her in concern until she smiled and pointed to Buliara, who was busily chugging more cock than any normal woman could hope to handle.

“Why don’t you keep Buliara company for a while?” she breathed. “She hasn’t had this much fun in decades.”

Before Link could react, there was a sudden flash of light. Riju sat up and stared in amazement at the figure striding out of a cloud of fog. Taller and curvier than even Buliara, with enormously jutting hips and a gigantic, jiggling ass – Urbosa, still shimmering with spectral light, ran her hands through her hair and grinned resplendently as she presented herself to the lewd lovers.

“Mind if I join in?” she purred. “It took all my power to manifest myself like this. You’d better make it worth my time.”


End file.
